


Bored To Death

by Elyjah_Brooks



Series: Bored to Death - Clexa band AU [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Clexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fuckbuddies, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Secret Relationship, kinda angst, kinda slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyjah_Brooks/pseuds/Elyjah_Brooks
Summary: Octavia and Raven try and set up Clarke with Ravens band mate, Lexa. Things don't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Gustus/Indra (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Bored to Death - Clexa band AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626235
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Bored To Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted since I was 14. Please let me know what you think in the comments and if you find any mistakes. I really hope you guys like it!

“O, do I really have to go to this? You know I’ll be the only single one while the rest of you make out.” Clarke complained to her phone while getting dressed.

“We already have the tickets, Clarke. You can’t just not go.” Octavia replied.

“I’m pretty sure I can. I’d rather not spend the night being the fifth wheel.”

“Clarke,’ Octavia sighed, “You’re not bailing on us tonight, it’ll be fun. Plus you never know when you’ll meet someone.” 

“Octavia.”

“Yes?”

“What are you planning?” Clarke asked.

“Oh look at that! Lincolns here I gotta go. See you at the concert Clarkey I love you.” with that Octavia ended the call. 

‘What the fuck did I just get myself into?’ Clarke thought as she started on her makeup. Deciding on a natural look Clarke finished up, and headed to the campus bar where she was meeting her friends.   
______________

“Anya I really don’t feel like going to this,” Lexa said while sitting at her desk facing Anya. 

“Lex, it’ll be fun. You haven’t done anything besides rehearsal and class since Costia broke up with you. You need to get out.” 

“It was a mutual decision. Long-distance just wasn’t meant for us. Plus Rehearsal is important, I mean have you listened to your playing?”

“Yeah real funny. You’re going, end of discussion.” Anya started standing up. 

“Fine. But I’m not drinking. Someone has to be damage control when you pick a fight with some drunk dude who thinks he can flirt with Reyes.”

“That was one time” 

“Yeah, and I had to pick you up from the police station,” Lex stated while putting on her boots.

“Fine don’t drink. But you're going.” Anya said while opening the door.  
________________  
“Clarke you made it!” A slightly intoxicated Raven yelled while hugging Clarke

“Well I didn’t really have a choice,” Clarke shot a pointed look over ravens shoulder at Octavia, “I’m going to find the bathroom.”

“Yeah it’s somewhere over there,” Lincoln shouted pointing towards the back of the bar.

Clarke nodded a thank you and headed to the back of the bar. Pushing her way between sweaty, drunk people, Clarke pulls out her phone, and scrolls through Twitter while she walks. That is until she collides with a figure, causing her phone to tumble to the ground. 

“Hey!” Clarke yelled at the figure while bending to pick up her phone. 

“Shit, I’m sorry” a silky, but gruff feminine voice said

Clarke looked up into the forest green eyes of the wall of a woman. She was dressed in what could be considered punk attire, complete with combat boots, and a band tee. 

“Just save your breath,” Clarke breaths out as she stands up with her phone, and turns around walking off without inspecting the damage of her phone. 

Pushing back through the crowd to find her friends, she reaches them standing closer to the stage. She notices Raven nursing a new bottle, Lord knows she’s going to be hammered by the end of the night, ‘Thank god for Anya being here’ Clarke thinks. Clarke also takes notice of Octavia curled into Lincoln's chest, who notices Clarke and smiles at her. 

“Anya! I missed you,” Raven perked up, attaching to her girlfriend's neck. 

“Hey babe,” Anya said while dipping her head to kiss Raven.

“Hey Lexa, What’s up?” LIncoln said to someone walking up.

“Sup Linc,” replied the same silky, gruff voice from earlier.

Clarke looked up to see the girl, Lexa, that she ran into earlier. She got a better view of Lexa now. For lack of better words, Lexa was hot. A little taller than Clarke herself, decent build, and tan with long wavy brown hair cascading down her back. Clarke could see a peek of a tattoo poking out from under her shirt sleeve on her right bicep. She looked like a goddess. 

“Oh Clarke, this is Lincoln and Anya's cousin Lexa, She’s the singer for Polaris,” O said, while still wrapped around her boyfriend. 

“Oh yeah,” Lexa chuckled, “ We’ve kinda already met.”

“Oh, you have?” Anya asked.

Looking down at her phone and seeing a crack going across the screen Clarke snarked back, “I wouldn’t necessarily say we’ve ‘met’. She ran into me on the way to the bathroom, causing me to drop my phone.”

“Oh I ran into you did I? Because I distinctly remember you looking down at your phone while walking and then walking directly into me,” Lexa smirked.

“Oh this will be a fun night,” Octavia commented under her breath causing Lincoln to chuckle. 

“Look I was not staring at my phone I glanced at it, Okay” Clarke snarked back

“Close enough Clarke,” Lexa said, popping the ‘K’ in her name. 

“Okay guys just be civil, please?” Lincoln asked.

Clarke spent the rest of the night throwing side glances at Lexa. On the few occurrences that Lexa catches her, she winks prompting Clarke to huff, and look away making Lexa Laugh.   
______________________

After that night Clarke and Lexa have a few run-ins, none literal this time thankfully, around campus. Each getting the same reactions from Clarke and Lexa as the night at the bar. Lexa will smirk, and wink and Clarke will huff the walk-off, leaving a laughing Lexa in her anger-fueled trial. Clarke has gotten invitations to watch Polaris rehearse with O, and Anya but declines so she won’t see Lexa. Octavia and Raven aren’t quite sure why Clarke hates Lexa so much, after all, it was an accident and just a small crack that Raven could fix. If you were to ask Clarke her answer wouldn’t be because of the phone, after all, Raven was an engineering major it wouldn't be hard for her to replace a phone screen. It’s purely based on Lexa being an insufferable jerk with her stupid smirk and stupid wink. 

It’s Saturday night meaning that There's a party at Bellamys’ frat house tonight to celebrate the football team's win. Octavia had invited the whole group to come. Clarke figured she could stop studying for the night and come along. After all, it’d been a while since Party Girl Griffin had come out.   
__________________

While on the other side of campus Anya was convincing Lexa to come out and party with the rest of the group.

“Lex come on! You need to get out more. Come party with your favorite cousins.” Pleaded Anya.

“First of all, you and Linc are my only cousins. Plus I get out every day An” Lexa argued.

“Oh my god, going to class does to count as ‘getting out’ Lexa”

"Well, I'm leaving my dorm aren't I?"

"Oh my fucking god. This is it, please actually murder me. My cousin is a fucking nerd, who only cares about school."

"Hey! That's not true." Lexa denied.

"Oh really?" Asked Anya.

"I care about Polaris too."

"You fucking dweeb" Anya yelled while throwing a pillow at Lex's face, “Just get ready, okay?”

“Who’s all going to be there?” questioned Lexa.

“Everyone,” Anya yelled while closing the door.

‘Fucking hell’ Lexa thought while throwing herself back on the bed, and grabbing her phone to check the time. Lexa had about an hour to get ready, knowing it'll only take her about thirty minutes she decided to just bum out for a little. Leaning half off the bed She reached for her book. Pulling herself back up she started reading ‘Lies my girlfriend told me’. Time passed quickly, Lexa checked her phone realizing she lost track of time, and that Anya would be there in ten minutes she jumped up and started getting ready.

“Homo you ready yet?” Anya shouted, barging into the room.

“Yes An, I’m ready” Lex huffed a replied.

“Let’s go bitch,” Anya said waiting for Lexa.

Lexa got up and grabbed her phone, then headed out of the dorm locking her door behind her.   
___________________

On the other side of campus, Clarke and Octavia are singing while getting ready for the party.

“I’ll tell you what I want what I really really want,” Clarke sang into a hairbrush

“So tell me whatcha want whatcha really really want” Octavia came in

“I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I really really really wanna zigga zig ah”  
“If you wanna be my love you’ve gotta get with my frie-” Clarke and Octavia started singing together 

“Oh my god,” Raven yelled walking into the girls shared dorm,” See this, this is why neither of you are in the band”

“Shut up Ray,” Clarke laughed while throwing a pillow from Octavia's bed at Her.

“Well, you guys ready to head out?”

“Yeah, I think so? Clarke?” Octavia asked.

“Yep, let me grab my phone,” Clarke responded while grabbing her phone, “Let's go”

All three of the girls headed out of the dorms and to Bell and Lincoln's frat house, Kappa Phi Delta, on the other side of campus. Walking into the house, they start looking for Linc and Bell. 

“Griffin!” A deep voice yelled coming up behind Clarke, picking her up and spinning her around. 

“Bell! Put me down,” Laughed Clarke 

Bellamy put Clarke down, so she could turn and give him a hug, just as Lincoln walked up with Anya behind him.

“Hey Clarke,” Lincon said slightly leaning down to envelope Clarke in a hug

“Hey Linc, Anya,” Clarke said, receiving a nod from the latter.

“Beer pong?” Lincoln questioned.

“Hell yeah, Cous. I think Lex is around here somewhere,” Anya replied

“Lexa’s here?” questioned Clarke

“Yeah finally dragged her out of that god-forsaken dorm. Let me go find her, You guys get the table set up.” She replied while turning to walk off.

The remaining two pushed their way to the living room to set up the cups, and went ahead and stood on one side of the table, waiting for Lexa and Anya. While waiting Clarke looked around the room taking note of where her friends are. Bellamy is flirting with some girl, Echo, Clarke thinks her name is, across the room. Murphy is engaged in a conversation with an intoxicated Raven, and Octavia is watching her brother's failed attempt at flirting. A few minutes pass till Anya returns with a very unenthused Lexa trailing a few feet behind her. 

“Alright, fuckers let’s do this! I assume you all know the basics of beer pong?” Anya asked receiving nods in return, “ Alright Lincoln, ladies first.”

Anya received a middle finger in return as Lincoln sunk his first ball into a middle cup. Lexa is the first to drink. Clarke being next up to shoot, aiming for a back cup, she misses. The game continues back and forth till Clarke and Lincoln are winning by a cup and Lexa and Anya only have one cup remaining.

Lexa takes the ball, and sinks it into the cup, evening the playing field, smirks at Clarke, “Drink up princess.”

Glaring at Lexa, Clarke picks up the cup and drinks. Lincoln takes his turn and misses the cup, earning a hit to the arm from Clarke, and a laugh from the other team. Clarke takes hold of the ball and throws it, sinking the last cup.

“Drink up princess.” She mocked.

Lexa drinks the cup before leaning over to whisper in Anya's ear and then walking off. Clarke and Lincoln play a few more rounds before Clarke calls a quits so she doesn't get overly drunk. Leaving the table Clarke wonders over to the couch and sits down watching drunk people dry hump each other, shamelessly she might add, in the middle of the living room

“Have you seen Lex?” Octavia asks, plopping down on the couch Clarke was sitting on.

“Why would I have seen Lexa?” Clarke questions back

“I don’t know. I still think you guys have a good chance of hitting it off.” O shrugs back.

“Yeah right, I need some air,” Clarke says while patting Octavias thigh, And standing up.

Clarke wandered outside to get air not polluted by the stench of cheap beer, and sweat. Walking around the empty she notices a figure leaning against the building smoking a cigarette. Coming closer Clarke recognizes the figure as Lexa. 

“Smoking isn’t exactly healthy,” Clarke states letting her presence be known

“Yeah well, neither is drinking,” Lexa replied, nodding to the half-empty cup in Clark's hand.

“You know nothing about me, Lexa.’

“Oh because you know so much about me right?”

“God, you think you're all high and mighty because you're in some shitty punk band!” Clarke argued back at Lexa

“Will you please be quiet and just go away?”

“You know what? Why don’t you make me Lexa.” Clarke challenged

Clarke realized a little too late what reaction the other girl would have to her words. Lexa grabbed Clarke on of her arms and spun her around pinning Clarke to the wall she was previously leaning on. 

Leaning closer Lexa exclaims, “God you’re so fucking insufferable!” 

“Yeah well, I could say the same about you.” Clarke snarled at her

Growling, Lexa ducks down, roughly closing the gap between the two in a heated kiss.


End file.
